The Library
by Jasper Annalise
Summary: Where does Hermione go all night? Who the heck is she meeting? find out by clicking the little blue button!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Out Late

"I'm going to..."

"The Library," finished Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"Yes, see you at dinner," said Hermione. She then turned up the marble staircase and out of sight.

"I wonder what she's searching for," said Ron.

"We may never know, mate," said Harry

Hermione took a left at the top of the staircase, pretending, as always, to be going to the library. She went to the entrance, and stood to the side, waiting until he would come out and lead her to their next hiding place.

"There he is," she muttered under her breath. She waited until he was almost out of sight, and then followed. He led her down many staircases, and around many corners. She was just wondering, "Are we almost there, I can see my breath," when he stopped and went into an unused classroom. She waited a few seconds, looked around to see if anyone was there, and walked in.

"Where is she, dinner's almost over," said Ron, starting to worry.

"She probably just had more to do than she thought she would," said Harry, trying to comfort him while eating the last of the pudding.

"You're probably right," said Ron, "She's probably up in the common room, squeezing in some last minute work. Come on."

Hermione was scared. She had been for the last six months. She wasn't scared about what she was doing, no; she was scared that someone would find out. Both of their reputations would be ruined. She might be suspended if someone caught her out of her dormitory this late. Or worse, expelled. She checked her watch. 12:01.

"I've got to go," she muttered, "Filch will be patrolling the corridors soon. He always starts around 12:10."

Her companion muttered, "Okay, bye." Then, she left, walking quickly but not making a sound. She had to take her shoes off when she reached the marble staircase because they made to much noise in the empty castle hallways. But, as luck favors us all, Filch was waiting at the top of the staircase. Obviously, he had been making his rounds when he heard her, no matter how quiet she had tried to be.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Usually someone of your status doesn't go sneaking around hallways in the dead of night. What are you doing out of your bed? You better think up an excuse quickly, or I'll take your Head Girl badge and send you strait to the Headmaster. Well, what's your excuse?"

How could she have forgotten she was Head Girl? "Well, Filch, I was just doing some rounds myself. You can never have too many eyes out. What with Valentines Day coming up, you never know when some young couple is going to sneak out of their beds to be with each other. The lower floors are clear, but you can check them if you want to. Goodnight," and with that, she strode past Filch, walking quickly to the Gryffindor common room. "That was close," she thought as she reached the fat lady, said the password, and tiptoed across the common room so she wouldn't wake anyone there. She fell onto her bed and was instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stop Prying in My Life!

Hermione woke up late the next morning. "Thank God it's Sunday. What's the time?" She checked her watch. "10:32. Already? Oh, well. I've missed breakfast before, it's nothing new. I'd better get changed. Ick, and take a shower, my hair is a mess."

After Hermione got out of the shower, she went down to the Great Hall to have lunch. Harry and Ron were there, and they had saved her a seat, though it didn't look like they thought she was coming. When she walked up to them and said, "Good morning... um... afternoon," they looked surprised to see her. She giggled at the looks on their faces.

"We didn't think you were going to show up. We thought you would sleep the day away," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Why would you think that?" asked Hermione, still giggling at the look on their faces.

"Well," started Harry, "you didn't get back to the common room until everyone else was asleep."

"How would you know that if **EVERYONE** was asleep?" said Hermione, trying to hold back further giggles.

"Did I say everyone was asleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I meant almost everyone."

"Okay. Who was spying on me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" added Ron.

"Yes, I would."

"Okay. It was..." started Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"Nobody. She doesn't need to know."

"But I would like to know," said Hermione. "What are you two hiding from me?"

"I think the question is 'What are you hiding from us'," said Harry.

"Why would you think that I'm hiding something from you? You guys are my best friends," but even as she said it, her pulse went up and a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

"Because you weren't at the Library yesterday. We looked. So, where were you?"

"I had some Head Girl stuff to do. I'm sorry that you don't know every move I make, but I have a life, too, you know!" and with that, she stormed out of the Great Hall without eating anything.

Hermione wasn't hungry anymore. She'd had it with those two. They were trying to pry into the life that she had kept secret for the past six months. If they were going to try and spy into her life, then she wanted to be out of theirs.

She wasn't really concerned about their friendship. They had patched up worst fights than this. She just needed some alone time. If they still wanted to be friends with her, then they would come talk to her and apologize for being so rude.

"You were kind of harsh, Harry," said Ron.

"Only as harsh as I had to be. And, anyway, she admitted to be doing something that we wouldn't approve of. Now, we just have to figure out what it is."

"She admitted to be doing something? Wow, I didn't catch that."

Hermione was planning another little excursion that night, and knew exactly where she was going. They were meeting where they had the evening before. They decided on the same place because no one ever traveled that far down into the castle, so, it wasn't likely that they would be disturbed. There was always the off chance that a stupid, lost first year would wander down and come upon them, but if that happened, they would just tell them they would take 100 points off their house if they didn't keep their mouth shut.

"She's on the move," whispered Harry to Ron. "Prepare to follow."

"Do you really think this is a good idea? What if she sees us? She could curse us into oblivion," said Ron, his panicked voice getting higher with each word.

"Oh, stop your whining and come on. We have to figure out what she's doing." They then proceeded to follow Hermione all the way down past the dungeons. They had never even been this close to the core of the earth before. They followed Hermione down a hallway until she stopped. They were out of sight right before she turned around. "I told you to bring the invisibility cloak," whispered Ron. Then, Hermione walked into an unused classroom. Harry and Ron waited for a few seconds, and then tiptoed to the glass windows outside the door. They wiped the grime off the outside, and peered in. They were terrified and disgusted at what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gasp! Sneaks**

Hermione was late to arrive at the common room again, though not as late as before. She made sure that she was back before midnight so that she wouldn't run into Filch.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry's accusing voice, coming from one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"What are you still doing up?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking.

"No. The question is what are you still doing up and what were you doing out of the common room," said Harry, sounding even more accusing than before.

"It's none of your business what I do in my spare time."

"Isn't it? What you could be doing could effect us, too."

"Well, it doesn't."

"Yes it does! What were you thinking? What were you doing, kissing HIM? Do you know how much trouble both houses could get into?" Harry shouted at her.

"I...I don't know w...what you are talking about," Hermione stuttered.

"YES YOU DO! YOU WERE SITTING ON THAT DESK MAKING OUT WITH HIM!"

"With who?"

"**MALFOY!**" Harry spat out the name like it was stink sap.

Hermione gasped. So, they had spied on her. She felt as though she has been hit with the inpedement jinx. Like she wouldn't move or breath again. Her next few word sounded calm, but they left Harry stinging.

"It's none of your concern who I'm snogging these days, and it never has been. So but out of my life." She turned and walked slowly up the girl's staircase. She almost tripped because she could barely see with all the tears in her eyes.

Almost the whole of Gryffindor house was out of their rooms by now.

_How much have they heard?_ Hermione asked herself. _If they've heard I've been kissing Draco in my spare time, my reputation is ruined! Word will get out eventually, now that my two ex-best friends have spied on me. Especially_ Hermione laughed a bit_ with the two biggest gossipers in the castle sharing a dorm with me. All we can do know is hope for the best and expect the worst."_

Draco was in trouble. Some how, word had got out that he'd been snogging Hermione in the dungeons. He'd tried to protect himself like any Slytherin would by saying, "Herm, um, I mean, Granger came on to me," but to no effect. He would haveto talk to Hermione and see exactly how it had gotten out. Or, break her heart in a cold and ruthless way in front of the whole school. The latter sounded easier, but then he wouldn't get to take revenged on whoever spied and blabbed. He decided to go with the former.

It was a cold February day. Everyone was avoiding Draco and Hermione. They were afraid that if they said anything to either of the smartest 7th years, they would be cursed into oblivion.

"Granger, wait up," called Draco's voice across the snowy grounds.

So, we're still on last name basis in public. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I wanted to know who blabbed."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Take revenge, start a nasty rumor, the likes."

"You know I can't let you do that. You should be ashamed of yourself, being Head Boy and all."

"Of course I know you can't let me do that, but Malfoys don't have consciences and when have I ever followed rules?"

"True. I still wont tell you though."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be wrong. And I, unlike you, follow rules. Most of the time."

"Is it Potty and the Weasel?"

Hermione just stayed silent and looked at him.

"It is, isn't it?" said Draco, a very evil grin crossing his handsome features. Now he could get back at the famous Potter and his stupid sidekick with a reason. He kissed Hermione swiftly on the cheek, said bye, and dashed off. He had a lot of planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashbacks and Dreams**

Hermione sat by herself at a table in the common room, receiving glares from Harry and Ron. She was re-reading _Hogwarts, a History_ to keep her mind off things. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her eyes on the text. Deciding to give up, she closed her book, grabbed her bag, and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

After she changed into her pajamas, she lay in bed, her mind racing over the past few days. She didn't know which of her friends, _former friends_ she told herself, she had hurt more. Harry was being outwardly offended, whilst Ron, who she thought would have blown up, seemed to be heartbroken. _I told him I didn't love him that way, but he wouldn't accept that. He has to come to facts that I won't always be there for him, no matter how hard I try._

**_Flashback_**

_The Hogwarts Express trundled to a stop as they reached platform nine and three quarters. The trio looked back at it, knowing they only had one year left at Hogwarts. They turned around, walking towards the barrier that would take them back to the muggle world. Harry went through first, but as Hermione was about to go through, Ron pulled her aside. _

_"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Ron said._

_"Umm, okay," she said back, wondering what Ron was up to._

_"Umm, Hermione...umm...I don't' know how to say this...umm..." Ron faltered, going pink around the ears._

_"Cat got your tongue?" asked Hermione, a smile playing around her lips._

_Ron looked like he was about to laugh, or cry. "No, Hermione. It's just...I love you, and I'll understand if you don't love me back..."_

_"Of course I love you Ron!"_

_"Really?" Ron looked heartened._

_"Yeah! I mean, we've been friends since first year!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron's face fell._

_"Oh. Well...I mean...I _really_ love you, Hermione."_

_"Oh. Ron. I didn't know...but...I just...just don't love you like that. I'm really sorry."_

_"I get it. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Ron turned away from her and started walking towards the barrier._

_"Ron! Please come back!" Hermione shouted after him, but he had already gone through. She had seen tears in his eyes as he was walking away. She couldn't bear to see others in distress, lest of all her friends. Now that she thought about it, Ron had been dropping hints ever since fourth year. She had just been too busy to pay attention._

**_End flashback_**

As Hermione brooded on her own thoughts, Lavender and Parvarti walked in, gossiping loudly until they noticed her. Then, they immediately came over to her and bombarded her with questions about her and Draco. Well, more about Draco.

Lavender: "Are you two really going out?"

Parvarti: "Is he a good kisser?"

Lavender: "How soft is his hair?"

Parvarti: "Have you two frenched?"

Lavender: "What kind of shampoo does he use?"

Parvarti: "Is he good in bed?"

At this, Hermione broke in. "What? Do you really think that our relationship has progressed that far in a few months?"

Parvarti: "It usually only takes me a night."

Lavender: "Same here."

"Sluts," Hermione murmured under her breath.

"And proud of it," they said in unison, giggling uncontrollably.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said.

Afraid of upsetting her, the girls quickly obeyed, deciding to wait until tomorrow to see if they could get any answers.

Hermione was tired and fell into a restless sleep after the lights were turned off.

_Dream_

_Hermione was walking down a corridor that ended in a black door. "Didn't Harry use to have dreams like this?" she wondered out loud. Shrugging, she continued to walk, her feet pattering on the floor, but she didn't seem to be getting closer to the door. She stopped as she heard voices coming from her left. Turning, she saw another door, slightly open, a shaft of light coming from it. She walked forward and reached out for the handle, slowly prying it open until she could stick her head through. She peered into the room, and screamed at what she saw. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Death Eaters and Revenge**

Draco paced his dorm room, thinking about how he could get back at pot-head and weasel. He had many ideas but none seemed good enough for those two.

" I could… no, not good enough. Maybe I… nah. Come on Draco, you're a Malfoy, revenge should be no problem for you. A Malfoy also wouldn't date a Muggle-born, so maybe I'm just not Malfoy-y enough," Draco argued with himself. "Okay. Back onto the subject of getting back at Potter and Weasley. Think, Draco, think. I've got it!" and with that, Draco got out a piece of parchment and started scribbling furiously.

Hermione sat up with a start. That dream had been horrible. Her scream had woken up the other girls.

"What is it Hermione? Is something attacking you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bad dream. You guys can go back to sleep," Hermione said, now fully awake. She heard some muffled "Okay" s and "Goodnight" s. She lay back down on her pillows. She hadn't even realized she sat up. Her dream was slipping out of her brain. One moment she remembered the whole thing, and the next it seemed as though it was all covered in fog and stuffed into an unused corner of her head. It was something horrible, that much she new. Why else would she have woken up screaming? Her mind ran over some questions in her head. _What was that dream? Why was I screaming? Who was in it? Why can't I remember it?_ Her eyes began to droop and she fell back asleep, her mind filled with endless unanswerable questions.

The next day, a new paper had been added onto the bulletin board. Harry and Ron went to go see what it was all about, but all they saw was an advertisement for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Wondering what all the fuss was about, they went down to the great hall.

Draco had put up those bulletins, and had cleverly put a spell on it to insure Harry and Ron would only see an advertisement for Madam Malkin's. The bulletins said:

**To all interested in boys in boxers!**

**Be at the Qudditch pitch at 12:00 tonight!**

**The most embarrassing moments of two of Hogwarts' most esteemed quidditch players!**

**They don't know about it so don't breath a word of this to anyone in quidditch!**

**If you do a horrible curse will descend upon your head.**

Everyone was interested about who was going to be embarrassed so badly. The guys just wanted to laugh at who it was and the girls just wanted to see mostly naked guys. No one was talking about it to the people who were in quidditch because they didn't want to be cursed, so the quidditch players were all silent at breakfast.

In every class Harry and Ron went into that day, talking immediately stopped the moment they opened the doors. They decided not to worry about it, agreeing it was probably something the Daily Prophet said about Harry.

Hermione, apart from everyone else, knew exactly who was going to be pranked. She tried to talk to Draco several times in the day but he always saw her coming, gave her a small smile and a wink, and ran off somewhere. He knew she was going to try and stop him, even though she secretly agreed that they deserved this, but he didn't give her the chance.

That night at 9:00 people started 'going to bed early'. They went to they're dormitories first to get their cloaks (it was quite chilly outside) and snuck out of the common room. Parvarti and Lavender causght Hermione reading in the dormitory and knew she knew something about all this. They couldn't squeeze and information out of her, though, and gave up.

Harry and Ron really did go to bed early, but only because they'd had a difficult quidditch practice that day, so they didn't notice all the people sneaking out. They drifted into dreamless sleeps and weren't bothered by the other boys in their dormitory.

While Harry and Ron were in their own minds, Hermione re-read the note Draco had sent her earlier that day. She really didn't want to be a part of his scheme, but she really wanted to get back at Harry and Ron and there was no other way for it to work.

At 11:45 Hermione readied herself for what she had to do. Any minute now, Draco was going to tap on her window and she would talk to him for a minute. Then she would do what she had to do and Draco was going to fly her down to the quidditch pitch.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

Hermione thought 'There he is now. Time to talk.' She opened the window and saw Draco's face grinning back at her.

"It's time!" he said, gleefully.

"I've noticed."

"Know how you're going to do it?"

"Yes, but this still doesn't mean I approve of this!"

"Sure it does! You want revenge, I want revenge, they deserve what they get!"

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'll go do it and come back here so you can fly me down, okay?"

"Okie, dokie!"

Hermione just glared at his gleeful expression and headed out the door and down into the common room. She took a deep breath before heading up the boys' staircase and into Harry and Ron's room.

'They're sleeping so peacefully. Must be dreaming of quidditch. Oh well!' Hermione thought after she entered. She then went to stand between their two beds, the easier to do what she had to do.

"Harry! Ron!" she shouted, shaking them. "Hogwarts is on fire and it's too big for the teachers to put out! You have to go down to the quidditch pitch! We almost left you behind!" They both jumped up immediately and started putting on cloaks. "No time for that! We have to hurry!"

Harry and Ron rushed dazedly out of the room.

"Go on ahead without me! I have to check the other dormitories! GO!" Hermione shouted to them to make sure they sped up. They did and ran out of the portrait hole. Hermione smirked and went back to her room.

"All according to plan, Draco. They should be out of the castle in ten minutes."

"Great! Thank you for that, Hermione. I couldn't have done it without you." Hermione climbed out the window and onto Draco's broom, closing her eyes because she still didn't like flying very much.

They zoomed towards the quidditch pitch, where almost all of Hogwats had turned up. The teachers weren't there, of course, because Draco had put a spell on the parchment to make sure they didn't know either. Though he had an odd suspicion that Dumbledore might know about it.

Draco had erected a tall podium in the center of the pitch where he and Hermione got off of the broom. They could now see Harry and Ron running out of the castle towards them.

"Here it goes," he whispered to Hermione as Harry and Ron drew nearer.

"Yep," she replied, lamely.

As Harry and Ron were about to enter the pitch, Draco cast the sonorous charm on himself. The mostly naked boys ran towards the podium and slowed down as Draco's booming voice said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly!" A spotlight suddenly shone down on them and there was silence for about a second. Then laughter rang throughout the stands, gasps could be heard, and there were numerous wolf whistles. Harry and Ron turned bright red as they realized they were tricked and sprinted back to the castle.

Draco took they spell off himself as Hermione said, "They're going to hate me forever now, and its all going to be your fault."

"Sure it is, you totally weren't given a choice as to go along with it or not," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I was forced! I had no choice but to trick them!" she said in an overly dramatic voice. Draco laughed and got back on his broom.

"My place or yours?" he said, teasing her.

Hermione only giggled and said, "Just take me back to my dormitory, Drakykins." Draco looked put out, but that only made Hermione laugh more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Horrible Dreams and Silly Rumors**

The next day, Harry and Ron were the center of attention. The were subjected to much pointing and laughing. Even the teachers now knew what had gone on and had to hide their laughter when they saw the two students. Due to the pictures of the boys that Colin Creevey had taken (and Draco had stolen from him) the boys in their boxers' pictures were blown up and plastered all over the walls of Hogwarts. Even the Daily Prophet had bought one of the pictures and had interviewed some students about the incident.

"I never thought I would see the famous Boy Who Lived in his undergarments, it's like a dream come true," one Romilda Vane was quoted in the article.

Snape, in all his vindictive glory, took 20 points from Gryffindor because the boys "blushed too deeply". However, McGonagall was less then amused, and retaliated by taking 20 points from Slytherin because Draco was talking during class.

The best outcome of all this was Draco was back on speaking terms with the Slytherins. They held a huge party for him in the Slytherin common room where he was treated like a hero. After many glasses of Butterbeer and a small sip of a strange tasting blue drink (it almost made him gag it was so sweet), Draco left the party to find Hermione and snog her senseless. Granted, it was quite late and Hermione was probably already in bed. Since they were head boy and girl, their rooms were connected magically through a short hallway. Draco went down the hallway to her room, but her door was locked and he was too tipsy to remember the unlocking charm. Instead, he grabbed his broom and walked outside into the cool night. It must have been around two in the morning by then, and nothing was stirring. Draco climbed onto his broom and flew up toward Gryffindor tower.

When Draco finally found his way to Hermione's window (it took awhile because he still wasn't sober) he was surprised to find it unlocked. He pushed it open and tumbled into the room. Luckily Hermione's roommates slept like logs because once he stepped in he tripped over a chair and landed face first on the floor. After sitting up and checking that no one had woken, he crept over to Hermione's bed. He forgot the reason he was there when his eyes landed on her face. She looked perfectly angelic with her hair spread out over the pillows.

A loud snore from the other side of the room startled him. Draco decided it was probably best if he just left and snogged her tomorrow. As he turned to pick up his broomstick and leave, Hermione gave a sudden shriek of terror and grasped onto him, sobbing her eyes out. He was surprised at first, but soon got over his shock and held her until her sobs became quieter. He kneeled down next to her bed so her face was level with his. He wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"What happed, love? Why are you crying?" Draco asked to the now quiet Hermione. With his questions her eyes started to water again.

"It…it…was y…you and h…him. You were hurt, Draco! H…he was hurting y…you…and I c…couldn't st…stop him! You were c…covered in blood! A…and you were s…screaming, like y…you were under the…the…Cruciatus Curse!" Hermione sobbed to him. Draco stared at her, his face blank.

"Who was the man doing that to me?" he asked slowly, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"It…it was…V…Voldemort," Hermione stuttered out, wishing he hadn't asked. She didn't want to see any more pain in his eyes.

"I see," Draco gulped. He didn't want to frighten her anymore tonight so he didn't ask her what she thought it meant. He would leave that question for the morning, when she had calmed down a bit.

"I should probably go back to my room," Draco said, and began to leave.

"Wait," Hermione whispered, so quietly Draco wasn't sure he had heard her. Draco turned around and saw Hermione's eyes pleading with him.

"Do you want me to stay?" She nodded. "Alright, but you do realize you have roommates."

She smiled. "They won't think anything of it."

"If you're sure." She nodded again and Draco climbed into her bed, drawing the curtains closed.

The next morning rumors spread that Hermione and Draco now had a sexual relationship. Draco just shook his head when people asked him, but Hermione grew angry after the twentieth person.

"I swear," she said, "if gossip was Firewhiskey, our school would be wasted."

Draco gave a small chuckle. He hadn't wanted to bring up the dream at all, but he had to do it sooner or later. He would rather wait until later, but thought better of it.

"Hermione, remember the dream you had last night?"

"Dream? What dream?" she asked. Obviously she didn't remember.

"The one where the Dark Lord was torturing me? You asked me to stay with you because of it," he explained. Her face started to darken as though clouds had blocked out the sun.

"Oh, I remember now. Why did you bring it up?"

"Usually in the wizarding world dreams tell you something important, sometimes even tell the future. You don't think…" Draco said, but was cut off by Hermione.

"No, I don't think it was telling the future. It was just a dream, right?"

"I'm not so sure, but we shouldn't worry ourselves too much over it. What comes will come and we won't be able to stop it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Goodbyes, or are They?**

People soon got used to the idea of a Gryffindor with a Slytherin, a Pureblood with a muggleborn. Gossip about them still spread through the castle, but not nearly as much as at first. The teachers were happy about the inter-house unity taking place, as the Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't getting in as many fights as usual. Over all, the castle was abundant in friendliness; so much that it was almost unnerving.

That was, until N.E.W.T.s came around.

Hermione was frantic. She had been spending so much time trying to quash the rumors that spread about her and Draco and avoiding Harry and Ron that she completely forgot about the exams that would decide her entire future. Draco and most of the Gryffindors tried to get her to stay calm and slow down, until realizing it was a losing battle and gave up. She spent every day in the week preceding the exams in the actual Library with Draco, studying like a madwoman into the night until Draco threatened to carry her back to her dorms. She snapped at everyone who got in her way, even occasionally at the teachers. Everyone was relieved when the tests finally rolled around and she was forced to be calm.

The week after exams had everyone back to treading on egg shells around Hermione. She was anxious for her results, even though she knew they wouldn't come for awhile. She was also apt to break out into uncontrollable sobbing because she wouldn't get to see Draco for at least half of the summer. He would be fleeing the country until he was certain his parents wouldn't try to kill him, and then he would be able to meet with her. He had tried to console her, and she ended up shouting at him and leaving a nice bruise on his shin.

The train ride back to the station was filled with hugging and kissing for the couple. Hermione didn't want to see him go so she held onto him for dear life for the entire ride, alternating between crying all over him and kissing him senseless. But time, as all know, slips away when you're dreading something. Hermione wished she never had to let him go, but she knew she had to leave the train. They walked, hand in hand, out of the compartment and onto the platform. Draco was going to apparate to wherever he would be going straight from the invisible station, and this was Hermione's last chance to speak to him before he left.

"Draco… you already know I want to go with you… and I understand that I can't, so the only thing I have to say to you is be safe and… I love you." Draco looked surprised at her confession. Even though they had been together for nine months, he hadn't expected he to say those three words to him yet. He himself was going to wait until their one-year anniversary, it would have been special, but now he couldn't think of a more perfect time.

"I love you, too, Hermione, and I always will. Remember that." He kissed her soundly on the lips and disapparated. Hermione could still feel the warmth his body had left in the air, his subtle scent of evergreen lingering in front of her. She let one tear escape her eye, but quickly wiped it away and turned to the gate. She strode out of it, leaving Hogwarts behind her.

She could see the Weasleys in the crowd outside, their flaming hair easily visible. Harry's jet black head was in the midst of them all and she smiled. They all seemed so happy. She wished she could join them, but Harry and Ron still considered her a traitor to her house. They would grow up and realize with time that life wasn't about houses, or schoolboy prejudices. They would apologize to her soon and they would go back to being friends. She hoped.

Ginny saw her through the crowd and came over.

"Are you alright? You look a little saddened. Where's Malfoy?"

"I'm not alright, but I will be. And Draco just left," Hermione said, a small smile gracing her lips. Ginny hugged her tightly, wanting to take away her pain.

"I'll keep in touch over the summer, okay? And you better not forget about me!" Hermione grinned full-out at that and hugged Ginny back. She let Ginny go back to her large family, all of them chattering and laughing. She smiled again and walked toward the station's exit. Her parents weren't there because she was old enough to apparate herself back home. Sunlight hit her face as she stepped out of the doorway and she looked up. The clear blue sky mocked her mood and sent her into an even worse one. She sighed and headed to a secluded spot to apparate home.


End file.
